A Miko's Love
by Makura1141
Summary: Much can happen if you spend enough time together. what happens if you keep running across trouble that keeps you stuck for awhile... For certain pairings are SangoMiroku and KagomeInuYasha
1. Gone?

Chapter one- Gone?

'…' Thoughts, "…" speech.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled desperately, he knew she was extremely mad at him right now. 'How would I explain it to her?' he thought walking after her swiftly. His ears lay flat on his head he wanted to tell her, but no he couldn't. "SIT!" Kagome screamed angrily. InuYasha plowed strait into the ground mouth full of dirt. She climbed into the well seeming to be extremely angry now. "Look what you did you made Kagome leave" Shippo whined looking after her with the innocent, caring eyes of a child. InuYasha being extremely angry currently, picked Shippo up by his bushy tail. "Put me down! When Kagome comes back you'll be in trouble!" Shippo yelled trying to kick InuYasha's hands at best annoying him. InuYasha did what he said he dropped Shippo managing to hit Shippo's head on a rock. He walked towards the village jumping into a tree annoyed. Shippo walked towards Kaede's hut where the others were. Miroku sat outside a familiar on the side of his face. The stupid monk had been being a pervert again it seemed. Sango looked at Shippo, "where's Kagome?" she asked. Her and Miroku knew nothing of what happened. All Shippo knew was she was mad at InuYasha and went into the well. "She jumped into the well and I don't know the rest she seemed angry at InuYasha," he said sadly. He was worried InuYasha had to have done something really bad this time he just knew it. The kitsune looked at the worried faces of his friends.

-Kagome's time-

Kagome climbed out of the well heading strait for her room. 'I can't believe he did that. I'm ready to kill him, but maybe… no it had to have been' she thought tears in her eyes. All she could remember was how close Kikyo had been to him. She layed down on her bed annoyed that he could have even done something like that, guaranteed they had never really gotten close but Kikyo after all she's done? She had her face in her pillow muffling her cries, the pillow already wet from her tears. Sota knocked on her door, "Kagome mother says its time for dinner" he said. "Just go away and leave me alone! I'm not hungry" she yelled looking up. "Okay" he said nervously going back downstairs. 'The idiot hanyou, I won't go back I don't know why I even helped after freeing him in the first place' she thought sadly. The reason hit her because she enjoyed helping the hanyou in some strange way; it was like a calling to her heart. No she couldn't go back he only cared for her as a shard detector nothing more. The only reason he would be angry is since his shard detector was gone… for good.

This is my first fan fiction so if its not very good I'm sorry. If you could give me some ideas for future chapters it would be highly helpful. My future chapters should be slightly longer though.

InuYasha- "I can't believe your going to make me…."

Kagome- "Don't spoil it for the readers be quite!"

InuYasha- "wench"

Kagome- "SIT!"

**Thud**

Sorry for the interruption with InuYasha he has read some of my ideas for future chapters… Like the factor that I'm going to…

Kagome- "You shut up too! Or I will get you a rosary as well!"

Uhh sorry Kagome… Well you can learn what's planed in future chapters. I'll try to add either a story or something like this at the end especially on the boring chapters… Oh and don't worry Kagome will go back to the other era fairly soon…


	2. Back To Reality

Chapter two- back to reality

-Five days into the future in the federal era-

InuYasha had only given them a scratchy idea of what had happened. All he had told Miroku and Sango was that Kikyo got close to him and Kagome saw it. Thinking that he had been that close to Kikyo on purpose she ran off crying. He tried to tell her what happened but she sat him, sat him when he was trying to apologize. He sat in his tree staring towards the well half the time hoping she'd come back, he knew she would not though. Climbing down only to eat, then eating very little. Even Shippo had begun to worry about him. "We need to get him to go see Kagome" Miroku said looking towards where InuYasha's tree was. "I know we do but do you have a plan?" Sango demanded annoyed. "ye….. No" he admitted he wanted much to impress Sango but couldn't think up a plan, Sango had made sure she was out of his reaching distance. "I do, I do!" Shippo said excitedly. "Okay, what is it Shippo" Sango asked politely. Shippo began explaining his plan. "You see InuYasha will want to help her if he can and probably wants an excuse to see her. We just need to find something we need for him to take to her, then he'll act like he won't, but he will" he explained. "Well Kagome left a book here" Miroku said picking up one of Kagome's math books. Shippo smiled slyly, they were ready to put their plan into action.

-Modern Japan-

Kagome sat on her bed listening to the rain hit the roof softly at first but it was getting harder all the time. It was nighttime now she was dressed in red pajama pants and a black nightshirt that said 'Dogs rule' She sighed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't eaten much at all since she had gotten here, a bowl of soup sat on her dresser but she refused to eat it, it was as though all will to live had been drained from her. She had how ever eaten a small bag of chips two days ago. "Kagome you've been in your room since you got home. Do you want to talk about anything?" her mother asked worriedly coming and sitting on the end of the teenager's bed. "No thanks" she said giving a small smile, it was hard considering her situation though. "When you are ready feel free to come talk to me" Her mother said smiling at her daughter hoping she would talk about it soon. Kagome nodded her head falling asleep right away, as her mother left quietly shutting the door.

-Flash back-

The young miko from the future walked towards a clearing. There ran a crystal clear spring where she got much of the water for them to drink. As usual she was wearing her school outfit the skirt almost lifting in the wind but not quite. As she stepped into the clearing she saw InuYasha, Kikyo walking up to him. She hid behind a large oak tree to see what was going out. The dog hanyou glared at Kikyo but didn't move away from the miko. Kikyo stepped up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, quickly before he could do anything about it. He had not yet moved from her but was about to shove Kikyo away when he caught a familiar scent… Kagomes. Kagome seeing what had just happened ran away from the two of them tears in her eyes as she ran as fast as she could towards the well. 'How could he she is dead, she loves him as a human not as what he is how could he still love her after all that's happened?' She thought in confusion, she had not stayed long enough to understand that it was all Kikyo and none of InuYasha. Animals scattered as she ran past them, Shippo who had been following her just now getting there ran after her not quite as quickly. InuYasha shoved Kikyo off of him running after Kagome passing Shippo quite soon. "Kagome!" he shouted desperately to no avail she would not stop.

-End flashback-

-In the federal era-

"InuYasha! Can you take this book to Kagome she forgot it?" Sango called up the tree hoping he would hear. "No!" came the hanyou's stubborn reply. "Guess she'll fail those test things she cares about so much. Then she'll hate you and us for the rest of our life just because you were to much of a jerk to take it to her…" Miroku shouted trying hard to sound sad trailing off at the end. "Fine I'll take the damn book to her" he said annoyed, or at least that's what it seemed. He leaped off of the tree yanking the book right out of the young kitsunes hands. Shippo smiled lightly InuYasha noticing decided to add something. "For her sake and yours not mine!" he added running towards the well at top speed he jumped in. "Lets hope that works" Shippo said Miroku and Sango nodded their heads in agreement none wanting to speak.

-Modern Japan-

InuYasha leaped up onto the tree right outside Kagome's window. He silently opened her window when it opened Kagome's black hair blew slightly in the wind now coming in the window. Seeing her asleep he decided to be extra quite, even though he was drenched and splattered with mud now, he closed the window very slowly. He lay down near the window falling fast asleep as he watched the miko he had grown to adore sleep, the first time he actually slept in five days. He would however never admit that. He twisted and turned in aggravation as he slept, he was having a nightmare.

-InuYasha's nightmare-

InuYasha stood alone in the forest near a tree, the one he had been stuck to for fifty years. Kagome walked past him seemingly annoyed about something, a couple tears streaming down her face. InuYasha though he could not see them he caught scent of the salty tears. "Kagome… I'm sorry," he whispered. She stopped turning towards him. "It does not matter, what you have done can not be forgiven." She said sadly. "It wasn't me it was all Kikyo's doing I swear. I didn't go there to see her! It was her who wrapped her arms around me I was about to push her away when you ran off I did I swear I'm sorry just don't cry…" he said trying to explain him self. "She was able to get away with it so I can't forgive you not now not ever. I will find some one who can actually love me, who will not let another girl, do that. You have lost me, I will not find your shards any longer you can do it on your own!" she said now shouting she threw the container containing the shards at him. He looked at it shocked for a moment….

**I am still working on making the chapters longer. My friends have been giving me ideas for future chapters in this fan fiction. I would have made it slightly longer but I got slightly sick and have the headache and stomach ach from hell. The damn medicine tastes horrible though. I'm hoping that it will go away soon so that I can think about this easier… Thank you furubaluver for reviewing it gave me more reason to finish this chapter soon. I added Kagome's flashback of what happened since you seemed to want to know exactly what happened so much. Please tell me what you think of it. I hope to get more review soon. If you had time to read this then you have time to review… I will not post the next chapter until I get a decent amount of reviews.**

**InuYasha- You better not make me do any thing rash!**

**I wouldn't do that….**

**InuYasha- Yes you would.**

**Kagome- No she wouldn't.**

**InuYasha- Yes she would.**

**Kagome- No she wouldn't **

**InuYasha- Yes she would!**

**Kagome- Yes she would.**

**InuYasha- No she wouldn't! Damn I fell for that trick again…**

**Kagome- How many times will you fall for that?**


	3. You’re here!

Chapter three- You're here!

-Half an hour later-

The loud obnoxious alarm clock woke InuYasha up in an instant. "Turn that thing off!" he barked holding his ears. Kagome not expecting his voice bolted up quickly turning off the alarm clock. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused looking at his mud dripping clothes. He couldn't speak for about a minute, she looked beautiful, her figure so much different. "Uhhh you forgot your math book and I was wor… having troubles finding the shards you're the one who finds them," he said quickly covering himself up before he said he was worried about her. "Well I'm NOT leaving me and my friends are spending a two week vacation in Hawaii." She snapped knowing what he was trying to say. The hanyou didn't look happy about it but he knew she wasn't going to give up. A frown sat on his face. 'I came and she just has to go and say she is going in Hawaii… I do wonder what Hawaii is though' he thought looking strait into her eyes.

-Kagome's flashback-

"You will be coming with us on the vacation right?" Eri asked hopefully. "Of course!" Kagome had answered happy to actually get to go somewhere finally. "You have to bring your boyfriend though." Yuka added quickly. "Okay…" Kagome had answered a little bit more nervously. 'But he's a jerk what am I suppose to do. I'm here and he's in the federal era I can't go back with out the jewel shards, even if I wanted to.' She thought looking at her friends. "You can always bring Hojo. He'll be happy to go with you" Ayumi said noticing the nervous look on Kagome's face. "I'll ask him when I work up the courage." Kagome said sighing. "Good talk to you then" Eri told her, as her and the others walked away. 'Wonder if I'll ever work up the courage' she thought mentally sighing.

-End flashback-

A smile creped across Kagome's face she hadn't yet asked Hojo. She could get away with getting InuYasha to come with her easily. "Why are you staring at me like that?" InuYasha asked backing against the wall. "You are going with me. It will be fun" she coaxed trying to get him to say yes. "No!" he said stubbornly crossing his arms. "I won't go back until you say yes," Kagome said equally as stubbornly. "No" InuYasha said again he was tempted to say yes just because she seemed to really want him to. Though unfortunately for the both of them his conscience wouldn't let him. 'Why do I of all people have to get this kind of conscience how hard is it to say yes?' He thought then he tried to say yes but no words came out. "Fine I'll do this the hard way… Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, SIT!" the miko shouted. His face immediately hit the floor. Looking at her the best he could before the spell wore off. "No" he growled. 'I just went from tempted to absolutely no way' he thought. She turned away from him starting to cry silently, no noise though the tears were there. InuYasha's nose picked up the scent of her salty tears. Soon he was able to stand up he walked over to her. "Don't cry you know I hate it when you cry" he whinnied he felt guilty for making her cry but he would never admit it. "But your being so mean" she said through her tears. "Fine I'll go if you promise to stop crying," he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you InuYasha!" she said jumping up on him giving him a huge hug. She immediately got off him blushing at least different ten shades of red. "Sorry" she said looking at the ground. She didn't realize he had also blushed though. "Kagome hurry up you'll be late for school!" her mother shouted. "Oh no I have to hurry, go downstairs tell mom you'll be here for awhile. She can make you some ramen for breakfast" Kagome said running to her drawer she pulled out her school uniform. "Also have her wash your clothes soon" she added as she ran into the bathroom shutting the door she quickly changed into her school uniform. "Okay" he said cheerful at the fact he would get ramen. The hanyou explained to Kagome's mom the situation as he ate the chicken ramen she made him. They'd wash his cloths a little bit later and when Kagome got home she'd take him shopping for modern clothing. "Bye mom" the teenage girl shouted rushing out the door. 'School not a good day; he couldn't have came on a different day. I'm going to be late' she thought running strait to school.

-In the federal era-

Shippo looked at Miroku and Sango he had not yet came back. "Do you suppose something happened?" Shippo asked them. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Miroku was ready to go into full detail of what could have happened. "While you se…" he was cut off when Sango slapped him leaving the normal red hand mark. "She probably had something to do before she could come back so InuYasha probably stayed so that he could protect her," Sango explained which could be correct. Shippo nodded his head. "So how long until she gets back?" he asked. "Hopefully very soon," Sango answered. "Okay, I'll wait by the well for them." Shippo said quickly, he immediately ran towards the well. "Shippo if they aren't back by the time the sun goes down you come back!" Sango shouted after him. "Okay" Shippo said turning around and waving before heading towards the well. "Hey I wasn't going to tell him anything bad" Miroku said rubbing at the hand print. "Sure you weren't" Sango said sarcastically turning around. Suddenly she felt something touch her where she really didn't want to be touched. She turned around slapping him again leaving a second of his oh so popular marks. Miroku also blacked out at that time. 'Guess I have to wait for him to wake up before yelling at him' she thought sighing. She sat down for what seemed like an hour before he woke up. The moment he woke up she started yelling at him. "You pervert! Next time I will hit you so much harder this is getting annoying" she screamed probably the whole village could hear her. Miroku backed up slightly frightened of her now. "Lady Sango, I promise I will never do it again" he said the fear evident in his voice. "How come I seriously doubt that?" Sango muttered walking away from him to go help Kaede out.

**InuYasha- why do I have to go to Hawaii? What is Hawaii anyways?**

**Kagome- You can wait until they get there and then you can see, you might even enjoy yourself.**

**InuYasha- Ya… right.**

**Well once you two get back from Hawaii you will meet someone new. I'm not going to say anything more because I have a feeling Kagome is already, ready to kill me. Thank you for those of you that reviewed for chapter two, the one person who reviewed. I hope to get more reviews for this chapter; it gives me more reason to write my next chapters soon.**


	4. school and shopping

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had most of it written a week ago but was unable to get on the computer. Since somebody seems so exited to meet the next character I can give a hint in next chapters author notes. Since I'm telling what Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are doing I can have them get a glimpse of this character, but I'll leave that up to my reviewers. If you have any advise feel free to tell me. **

Chapter 4- school and shopping

-in school-

Kagome made it into her class just as the bell rang. She used to do so well in math but since she started going to the federal era it seemed harder. 'Tests they are so hard' she thought gazing at the test in front of her. She had about three fourths of the problems done, by the time they were done with test.

-During lunch break-

"Hey Kagome, did you ask Hojo to come with you yet?" Eri asked her. "Umm no, but I have some one else to bring instead," Kagome answered hesitantly. "Oh really? Its amazing how you always manage to find some one to bring with you…" Yuka said thoughtfully. "Errr so who are you bringing?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject. "I'm bringing Davis, Eri is bringing Ken, and Yuki is bringing Tai. Oh and Tai has to bring his younger sister Kari who wants to bring Tk and Tk wants his older brother Matt to come so Sora is also coming…." Ayumi answered. "Isn't Matt one of the more popular student?" Kagome exclaimed. "Yes that's one of the reasons that we agreed. Tk is a couple years younger then us as is Kari but everyone else goes to this school." Yuki said.

-After school-

Kagome hurried home eager to talk to InuYasha about the up coming trip to Hawaii, and of course tell him details he'll need to be certain of. "InuYasha?" she called. InuYasha having been in the tree of ages leaped down walking over to her. "What?" he asked irritably. "I have to teach you a couple of things really quickly… and take you to get some modern cloths." Kagome said. "Keh" was his familiar answer. "Well come on then lets sit down" she said walking inside and sitting on the couch. InuYasha followed sitting next to her. "Okay, well there are several countries in the world we live in Japan. Hawaii is part of the United States of America. It has a part much like where we are and a part much more like the federal era. It is a main tourist area and me and several of my friends and their friends will be coming with us. You will meet all of them soon; you HAVE to be at least slightly polite to them. While in Hawaii it is time to relax and enjoy yourself, don't think about jewel shards or anything of the sort. Now we need to go get you some cloths," she said standing up she grabbed a hat handing it to InuYasha. He put it on his head to hide his dog ears, though he didn't enjoy it too much. "Lets go" she said walking towards the mall, InuYasha followed her. They walked into one of the shops hoping to find some outfits for him that wouldn't draw so much attention. "How about this?" Kagome asked holding up a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. "Keh" was his answer; he currently looked at other cloths. "I'll take that as a yes" she snapped walking over to look at what he was looking at. It was a red t-shirt with a picture of a dog on it, nearby it was a pair of red shorts with a golden puppy embroidered at the bottom. "That is so cute!" Kagome squealed picking it up. InuYasha shrugged continuing to surf, after about an hour they had ten t-shirts, three tank tops, and one sweater just incase. They also had three pairs of jeans, and seven shorts. "Okay now for a bathing suit" Kagome said walking towards another section. "Why do you need a suit to bath?" InuYasha asked following her. Kagome was silent biting her tongue for about a minute to keep from bursting out laughing. "Well its not for taking a bath, its for swimming with a lot of other people" she explain still holding back a laugh. "Okay…" he said looking at them. He found one he really liked, but it was no where near his size. In the end he settled for a black one with red in places. "Okay, now we need to get some more cool hats to hide your ears" Kagome said walking towards another section. 'But they make my ears itch, why do I have to' InuYasha thought as his ears twitched under his current blue and white baseball cap. 'I wish we didn't have to his ears are so cute!' she thought gazing through the hats. She found several to go with the outfits they had chosen, while what Kagome had chosen was more likely. "Okay, we need to go to the girls section to get some stuff for me. We also should stop in one other store for you, witch I think you'll really like" Kagome said walking towards yet another section, InuYasha at her heels. She picked herself up some cool t-shirts, tank tops, a couple skirts, some shorts, two pairs of jeans, and one dress for a special occasion if one came up. She also had some bras hidden underneath the pile of cloths. 'Okay, this is going to be slightly expensive' she thought sighing. They went up to the cashier paying for all the items, which turned out to be quite abit. They then walked towards Hot Topic; InuYasha had decided that he liked some of the shirts there such as one that had a skull on it. He also liked a pair of black jeans, it had lots of chains and other stuff on it including attached handcuffs that had a skull in each half. In total he got five items from there, while Kagome got one shirt and a pair of pants. When they walked out of the store they had spent about a hundred dollars in the one store alone. "Okay now we need to get home for dinner, it should be about four thirty, five a clock." The miko said as they walked out heading to Kagome's house.

-In the federal era-

"When is Kagome coming back," Shippo whimpered for what had to have been the tenth time that day. "I don't know, they should be back soon though." Sango answered the kitsune. She continued making the group dinner. Since Kagome hadn't brought back any ramen, or anything else for that matter, back to the federal era they were getting there own, today they had fish, fish, and more fish.

InuYasha- Skulls look better then most of the stuff around Kagome's era. But those hats they make my ears itch! Kagome- Stop complaining or I'll, I'll, I'll say the command! InuYasha- I dare you, I dare you to tell me to sit! 

**Kagome- Fine… SIT!**

**InuYasha- "Thud" next time I won't ask when I'm on this hard gray stuff, cement right?**

**Me- Errr, next time I'll right it in the grass outside. And I'll have you know that the gray stuff Kagome is on is carpet, its not my fault your standing in the door way.**

**InuYasha and Kagome- YES IT IS!**

Me- Errr while here's the late chapter, Aurora please turn off what ever allows me to type… 

**Aurora- Fine I'll take the batteries out of the keyboard, since your so lazy and I can do it with out moving!**


End file.
